


i hear your voice on the phone (now i'm no longer alone)

by caffeinatedvirgo



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Early Morning Phone Calls, Healthier Coping Mechanisms, and by early morning i mean like 3am, his friends aren't all assholes here, it was all a dream y'all, it's only sam/josh if u squint, josh just has some really vivid nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinatedvirgo/pseuds/caffeinatedvirgo
Summary: A series of phone calls taking place on February 2nd, 2015.
Relationships: Josh Washington & Everyone, Sam Giddings/Josh Washington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	i hear your voice on the phone (now i'm no longer alone)

**Author's Note:**

> i was in the process of another au for until dawn but this hit me as soon as i woke up. i've never done a fic like this, where it's all dialogue and no description, but i kinda liked it. hope you enjoy!

_“What the fuck, Josh?”_

“Hi, Emily.”

_“Go back to sleep.”_

“Okay.”

* * *

_“Hello?”_

“Matt.”

_“Uh. Hi. What’s up?”_

“Did I wake you up?”

_“It’s three in the morning so. Yeah, kinda. But it-it’s okay. You good?”_

“Yeah, I’m okay.”

_“Okay.”_

“Well. Good night, Matt.”

_“Good night, Josh.”_

“Well, more like good morning. Ha.”

_“Good morning.”_

“Okay, bye.”

_“Bye.”_

* * *

_“Josh?”_

“Hey, Jess.”

_“It’s… it’s like three o’clock. Is everything okay?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Oh, okay, good. What’s up, then?”_

“I don’t know. I’m just calling. I-I couldn’t sleep.”

_“Is Sam not around?”_

“No. I mean, I don’t know. I haven’t called her yet.”

_“Ah. Well is there something you want to talk about?”_

“Not really.”

_“Oh, that’s fine.”_

“Okay.”

_“Okay. What—“_

“I’m gonna go now. Bye, Jess.”

_“Oh. Okay, bye Josh. Call if you need anything.”_

“Thanks.”

* * *

_“H-hello? Josh? Are you okay?”_

“Ashley!”

_“Oh my god, what? Where are you? Are you good, do you need Sam or Chris?”_

“Ha. No. You’re just easy to freak out.”

_“Asshole.”_

“Yeah.”

_“Are you sure you’re okay?”_

“Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary. I just needed to call some people.”

_“Okay, if you’re sure.”_

“I am.”

_“Okay.”_

“Well, I’m gonna hang up. Thanks for answering, Ashley.”

_“Anytime, Josh.”_

* * *

_“Hello?”_

“Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike.”

_“Jesus fuck—what time is it, man?”_

“Almost three-thirty.”

_“Why.”_

“Why not?”

_“Are you all set?”_

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. Just calling.”

_“Did you need anything?”_

“Nope.”

_“You sure?”_

“Absolutely.”

_“Um, alright.”_

“Okay, bye, Mike.”

_“Bye?”_

* * *

_“This is late, even for you.”_

“Cochise, how’s it going, buddy?”

_“Not much different since the last time I saw you like, twelve hours ago.”_

“You gaming?”

 _“Yeah. This stupid fucking—god_ damn _it! Seriously, who lets twelve-year-olds on these things?”_

“Did you get killed by a twelve-year-old?”

_“Pleading the fifth.”_

“You probably should sleep at some point.”

 _“Are you..._ aware _of how hypocritical that sounds?”_

“I have literal, diagnosable reasons for my insomnia. You just play video games.”

_“Fair enough.”_

“Hey…”

_“Yeah?”_

“Have you… I was like, watching this show earlier tonight, some boring documentary. Or something. It was talking about cryptids and legends and all that.”

_“Okay?”_

“Do you know what a wendigo is?”

_“Not… not exactly. I think I’ve heard of them, though. Kinda local, right?”_

“Well, Canada.”

_“That’s pretty much local at this point.”_

“Ha. Yeah.”

_“Why do you ask?”_

“Just thinkin’ about ‘em.”

_“Okay, buddy—fuck! Fuck you, you pint-sized piece of shit!”_

“Alright. I’ll let you get back to that.”

_“Ugh, no it’s okay, I can—“_

“No, seriously you’re good, man. We’ll talk tomorrow.”

_“You mean today. Ha, ha.”_

“Bye, Cochise.”

_“Yep.”_

* * *

_“Josh?”_

“Wow, Sammy, first ring. I’m impressed."

 _“Didn’t you know I’m psychic? I can just kind of_ sense it _when these things are about to happen.”_

“Oh, here I was thinking you've been up all night just waiting for my call.”

_"You wish."_

"Maybe I do."

_“You couldn’t sleep either?”_

“Well, no. Or. I don’t know. I had this… this dream.”

_“Yeah?”_

“It was just really detailed and everyone was there and it wasn’t a good one because everyone… everyone just…”

_“You don’t have to talk about it.”_

“I should. That’s what the doctor says. Talk about it or write it down or something.”

_“I’m sure your dream journal can survive one day without an entry. It.. it's the anniversary, Josh. Today is different."_

“Ha, ha. I’m fucked up, Sammy.”

_“No more than the rest of us.”_

“If only that were true.”

_“Do you… do you want me to come over?”_

“I mean. No. I mean you don’t have to. Like, if you don’t want to. It’s almost four now and you’re tired so like. No. It’s okay. Thank you though.”

_“…I’ll be over in fifteen, okay?”_

“O-okay. Thanks, Sammy.”

_“See you soon, Josh.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! honestly i was expecting no hits at all, so the fact that you made it here is awesome in itself. leave some comments or kudos if you want, and thanks again!


End file.
